bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Umbra Witches
One of the two clans who oversaw time, along with the Lumen Sages. Their affinity is to Inferno, darkness and the moon. The Umbra witches posses one of the two 'Eyes of the world'. Jeanne and Bayonetta are both Umbra Witches. Powers and Abilities (These are mostly presumptions as we only see a handful of Umbra Witches in action) Presumably all Umbra Witches make a pact with a certain female demon in order to improve their power (Bayonetta has Madama Butterfly and Jeanne has Madama Styx). All Umbra Witches may summon demons they have made pacts with using a medium, in this case their hair. Whenever the moon casts it's glow over a Witch, they gain the ability to defy gravity and walk sideways and upsidedown. This power may be extended to what (or possibly whoever) the Witch is in physical contact with at the time, as seen by Jeanne and her motorcycle planted firmly on a wall. Umbra Witches use a special ability called "Witch Time" which slows down time for everyone except other Umbra Witches. Lumen Sages have their own time slowing ability called "Light Speed". Affinities appear to be able to dispel Witch Time if given enough preparation time. Umbra Witches seem to be well versed in Herbology and are able to concoct potions (or lollipops!) that are able to increase their battle parameters. Witches seem to possess great weapon knowledge as Bayonetta and Jeanne use many different weapons throughout the game, such as guns, angelic weaponry, whips, swords, and even rocket launchers. Umbra Witches may create portals that allow them to teleport to different locations. The Umbra Witches built structures that were able to make the sun fall and the moon rise, which can be used at the old umbra training grounds.. They seem to have incredible acrobatic skills, jumping high into the air while doing multiple flips and kicks and sticking the landing perfectly, in high heels no less. They a posses incredible strength, despite being very slender, thin and tall. They can transform into different animals, such as a panther, which posseses incredible speed and agility, a crow which allows bayonetta to glide through the air for a limited time, and even small bats which let Bayonetta regain her health if activated as soon as an enemy strike hits you. They have lightning fast reflexes, as they can even dodge bullets. They also posses the ability to enhance and use vehicles. Bayonetta manages to use her fingers as an ignition key for a motorcycle, which makes the motorcyle move at an amazing speed. Jeanne also has a Motorcycle which is seen several times throughout the game. She not only uses this to get around, but she also uses it to combat angels, by flattening them and running them down under the tyres. She can also summon this motorcycle at any time. Umbra Witches have the ability to use Telekineis on their bullets if an enemy dodges the bullet. This is seen in "The Broken Sky". Appearance All Umbra Witches so far have seen to be exceptionally tall, attractive women, with an affinity to tight clothing, and glasses. Outside of this, they are seen wearing jewelry (especially earrings) and weapons, such as the four guns that Bayonetta and Jeanne use. Category:Story